CNL High School
by Cliched Cheesy Crap
Summary: AU FFX High School Fic. WxL and TxY. Er, yeah, what more can we say? It's funny, it's romantic... so read it! T for swearing and things of such kind


**C.N.L High School**

SJ: And now we are diversifying by entering a new category

AA: Nooo! Digimon! –Sniff- You will live on forever in my heart

SJ: But for now FFX reigns supreme!

AA: Yes. Besides. FFX is SO much more grown up than Digimon D

SJ: I feel so old…

AA: You feel old! I'm the one with the freaking beard/monobrow/generic facial hair

SJ: Oh right….of course. My sincerest apologies.

AA: Damn right womin! Or else Big Baboon and Slutface are going to beat you up!

SJ: Oh Noes!

**Chapter 1**

Professor Auron sat leisurely at his desk at the front of the room watching his senior students gradually enter the classroom. He felt rather sluggish this morning. He'd woken up late and had been forced to skip his morning shots of sake (although most thought it was a caffeine addiction) and as a result, the rest of the day was guaranteed to be a bad one for both teacher and pupils alike.

When most of the class had filtered through the door he stood slowly, purposefully, and cleared his throat, "Alright… English…" This was as much to himself as it was to the class. He picked up his whiteboard pen, scribbling 'Tuesday 17 March' in an ornate script in the top left hand corner of the board.

"Today, we will be doing a recap on the grammar we covered yesterday to start-" He was cut off by a general groan from the class and one or two thuds of foreheads to desks.

Auron bit back a chuckle, taking a moment to compose himself to write a sentence on the whiteboard riddled with grammatical crimes, "Correct this sentence for me." He instructed the class, turning back to face them, prompting them further with a, "Now!" when no one showed much enthusiasm towards the given task.

The poor teacher returned to his desk and was just about to put his feet up when the classroom door was flung open to reveal a panting student, "Er, sorry I'm late, ya?"

Auron smiled a grim smile, "…Wakka." He took an exaggerated breath, "Take a seat. And don't be late again, or else."

The boy nodded his head, "Understood, sir!"

Wakka quickly took his seat, casting a quick glance to Lulu, looking sinister as always. Her head was held upright and straight, hands held neatly in her lap, work finished. His cheeks flushed a little. Yevon, he hated looking like an idiot in front of her.

However, Lulu hadn't really noticed Wakka's grand entrance into the room. He was just Wakka whom happened to do things like that all the time, it was his job as class clown. It wasn't as though she really knew the boy behind the stereotype. He was just another classmate. She cast her gaze to her hands, frowning slightly at the chipping deep purple nail polish. She'd have to fix that.

Wakka looked from the board, back to his work, then back to Lulu. She was wearing black again. But that wasn't new. She _was_, however, wearing her favourite shirt; the slate grey one with the flared sleeves and the low neck line which showed off her pale skin… and hugged her figure… his thoughts started to trail off… and cleavage…

A dopey smile started to spread across his face.

"Yes Wakka, Would you care to tell the class what is so amusing?" His daydream was sadly interrupted by his teacher.

"Ahhhh, errrrrrr, nothing sir." He looked away, his cheeks an even deeper red from being caught by a teacher.

"I've never in my whole life Wakka, known 'nothing' to be so amusing as to bring a smile to one's face like the one you were demonstrating for us just a few seconds ago."

Wakka looked around to see the whole class watching him like a pack of vultures. His eyes accidentally fumbled over to Lulu again, causing him to become more flustered when their gazes locked, "Well, I- er… you… wouldn't understand, sir….just an err…unfortunate event at blitz practise last night, you might say." _Oh thank Yevon none of the other blitz guys are in this class._

Although able to see through the obvious lie, Auron had finished terrorizing the idiot… for now, anyway, "… I see."

He looked up, addressing the rest of the class, "Alright, now, who can give me an answer."

Lulu's aristocratic hand gracefully lifted into the air, among a few others, that is.

"Lulu, if you please."

* * *

Moving left down the corridor, up two flights of stairs, moving to the corridor on your right, past the oddly coloured (and rather hideous) lime green lockers, and taking the second door on your right you come to a classroom with the number 62 written outside of it in bold black letters. On entering this room you find a younger set of students to the one's we previously met.

The mathematics teacher was doing a pretty awful job of controlling her class. In particular, one rather loud, obnoxious boy with a head covered in platinum blond hair who liked to sit in the back row at the far left. This rather loud, obnoxious boy was continually the source of her problems, as had been proved the other day when he had been absent. The class worked fine. It was somehow this one student that upset everybody, and got them thinking and talking about anything and everything except the maths work in front of them. She had never in her time as a teacher known one person to have an effect on so many.

"Tidus!" The whole class halted in its tracks.

"What did I do this time?"

"Show me your book."

Putting his pencil down, he handed the book over to the teacher. Luckily for him, she missed the arrogant smirk on his face.

She stared at the paper in shock. The date, Exercise 43.1, Page 156 was printed at the top of the page. Followed by questions 1-8 of 12 completed. And the answer sheets were locked away in the storage cupboard. He had done this on purpose.

He sat there trying his hardest to look completely innocent and not to burst out laughing at the look on her face. _Oh this is priceless! That was so worth it! She walks perfectly into the trap set by yours truly._

At that moment, Ms Vindaward was certainly less than impressed. And she was completely powerless to do anything. _That scheming, arrogant, blond……_she decided against finishing that sentence. He would get it one day.

Tidus leisurely put his hands behind his head and looked around the class with a smirk on his face. His peers supported him with 'thumbs-up' and grins when the teacher's back was turned. His smirk increased even more when he saw Yuna with a smile on her face. _Now who ever would have thought……Miss Proper herself even! Now that was a good one Tidus!_

Yuna couldn't help but give a soft giggle at Tidus. She had to admit, it was original this time. Better than his usual lame attempts to impress. She couldn't help but wish she had his charisma when it came to entertaining people. She looked down at her plain white, button up shirt and her green pleated skirt with a small internal sigh. Maybe that was why she felt butterflies when he looked at her… because he was so much more… human.

She shook her head and stared at the finished work in her exercise book. She gazed back around her at the class. Damn, she was the only one finished. She probably should tell the teacher…..but that would only mean being given more work to do. A very unappealing thought after Tidus' foolish display. Her 'work mode' as she called it was completely lost. And she knew exactly who she held accountable to blame for that.

The teacher fumbled in her purse for her aspirin. Why? Why? Why did Yevon have to create the sophomore year!

* * *

For Auron, the end of the day couldn't have come sooner. When the final bell went he let out a big sigh, hidden by the scraping of chairs as students stood to leave.

Wakka practically jumped out of his, making a bee line for Lulu who was carefully packing away her things.

"Hey! Lulu!" He spoke cheerfully.

Lulu flicked her gaze up to him before finishing tidying up. She took her time purposefully before straightening to give Wakka her full attention, "Yes?"

"Er, ya doin' anthin' this weekend?" He tried to keep up his cheerful demeanour, but she had managed to crack it.

"Busy." Was her blunt reply as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

He opened his mouth to start persuading her, but she gave him one of those cool looks that froze him in mid-sentence.

With that, she turned on the heel of her black boots, uttering, "See you tomorrow." Over her shoulder.

Wakka stood there for another moment to watch her go, eyes stuck on her hips. _Damn…she was cold… but she was SO hot!_

He shook his head to wake himself from his reverie. Crap, he was going to be late to blitz practice!

* * *

Graav sneered at Wakka as he entered the sphere pool. A perfect repeat performance of this morning.

"Captains shouldn't be late."

Wakka wrinkled his nose, "Captains can turn up whenever they damn well feel like it, ya?"

"I don't know… hopefully coach will knock you into your rightful place if you keep turning up late."

Wakka clenched his jaw, turning his back to his arch nemesis. _How did that stupid idiot ever get onto the team!_

The Besaidan swore loudly when a blitzball smacked him in the back of the head. Furiously, he turned around, expecting to see Graav; however, all he could see was Tidus on the other side of the sphere pool looking awfully smug.

Wakka managed an awkward grin, the back of his head throbbing, "Watch where you're aimin', ya? You could kill someone with that thing!"

Tidus' smug look grew, "Yeah! I know! Isn't it great?"

"I……" _That was on purpose? Shit that kid's aim is good! _"Well put it to better use in the game on Friday night…not against your captain, ya?"

"Sure thing boss!" He saluted.

_Psh…just because he's been let onto the team so young……he's good but Yevon help me he needs to learn to control that ego!_

* * *

SJ: And so we come to the end of the first part of our first FFX fic!

AA: Oooohh…. thank Yevon… it's fucking 10 to 5am… I think… my eyes are blurry

SJ: I know, I know you saw me almost dropping asleep on the table

AA: Better the table than the keyboard, or else you'd get this: eqrgkjjjjjjjjjjjjaeerrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaerrrrrrrrrr

SJ: Or more like this: 6gvf7y65ttvy

AA: Or this! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SJ: Bon Nuit tout le monde!

AA: Yeah! What she said! So you'd better damn stay off the lawn or else!


End file.
